onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Besty17/10 Characters We Havn't Seen The Last Off
1. Dragon. Garp's son, Luffys dad, Most Wanted Man in the World!, Leader of The Revolutionary Army, Possible Windpower Devil Fruit user. Truley Interesting man with lots of mystery around him 2. Kong. Former Fleet Admiral 27 years ago. Current Commander-in-Chief. Little is known about him apart from he possess Haki (It was stated that all Marines ranked vice admiral and above possess Haki) it's also possible that he's a Devil Fruit user (All Known Admiral and above have Devil Fruit powers) 3. Akoji. After losing a 10 day battle to Akainu for the Fleet Admiral Poisition. Whats next for the Iceman, well sign him up to The Revolutionary Army this would be huge gain in Attention & Power for them. After all i don't see him fitting in with the Strawhats and the life of piracy 4. Marco. After the loss of his Captain, were does the former number 1 commander go? Possibly after Blackbeard off course to stop him, after all the man is a one of a few belived to have the power to kill him. Others being Yonko's Kaido and possibly Shanks 5. Shanks. The man is always doing something cool, maybe socialing with his fellow Yonko, highly dought that since they don't seem the social type. Its most likely he's helping the Whitebeard Commanders find their feet again since the lost of their Captain 6. Jewelry Bonney. After entering the New World, Bonney is defeated and taken hostage by Blackbeard who wmat to trade her for a new ship, but never happend since Akainu was leading the fleet with a spare ship. Once on board the boat were Booney is being held hostage Akainu informs her "He was truly frightened when she escaped from the World Goverment but is glad she is back under their control". Truley interesting comments, i think she knows something dirty about the World Goverment. It's possible Bonney is on the run, judging by her apperance in the Supernova picture? But then who would of helped her since she was chained up? 7. Sengoku: The man is in the boat as Garp (retired and not doing much). Imagine this, the man is on a nice summer island in the middle of New World, enjoying retirement and thinking about the old days until he is confonted by Someone powerfull who treatends to destroy the island. The man puts his pride down and helps the Strawhats maybe?. 8. Donquixote Doflamingo. Shichibukai. Former 340,000,000 Bounty. Not that but he is the only orginal Shichi the Strawhats have to confront 9. Garp: Currently protecting Foosha Village after retiring from the Marines after the War. It's crystal clear the man wouldn't be interrecting with his grandson for a long while, but i see him commenting on Luffys actions through out the New World 10. Lola: After returning to her orginal body and forming a freindship with Straw Hats, then telling them breifly about her famous mum (My money is still on Charlotte Linlin, Big Mom). I guessing maybe she will turn up stop luffy getting killed by her mum after reading it in a paper or something (The Pre-meeting ends up going gobal some how ...) Honorable Mentions # Sabo: While refreshing mysef with his history when i seen this "It was later stated in One Piece Green that Sabo actually lost his life in the incident" I hope this isn't true and he's out there alive some were. PLEASE ODA PLEASE, DON'T LET IT BE TRUE!. But if oda decides his place isn't with us, we might see Flashbacks back from Dragon about him # Crocodile: After the events of Impel Down, the former Shichibukai has decided to re-unite with former employee Mr. 1 (aka Daz Bones) to take on The New World. Plus untold past Involing Whitebeard, Emporio Ivankov & Jimbe #Caribou: This "Wet Haired" creep was last seen on the reciveing end of a K.O from Lion with Turtle ablites using Haki (U've got to admit, it does sound cool!) but just right before all of that, is the interesting part. He seen comunicating with someone through a Den Den Mushi who was reffered to as "you-know-who" Thanks For Reading! :) 21:53, March 14, 2012 (UTC)21:53, March 14, 2012 (UTC)~~ Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts